


You're the only exception and I'm on my way to believe it.

by mea_momento



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_momento/pseuds/mea_momento
Summary: While stuck in a convoluted fake dating plot, the boys have to keep checking with each other for consent to do things like pretend to kiss in public for the sake of their ruse.





	You're the only exception and I'm on my way to believe it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE HUGE HUGE Thank You to the mods, for being so patient. I must have been a pain in the arse.
> 
> My way of approaching consent. Well, I tried to show that while both Harry and Draco consent to pretending to be in a relationship, it's still important to make sure the other person wants to be touched. Consenting to touch depends on the situation the people are in, or what mood they are in, it can change all the time. It's not a constant thing, consent. It can also be incredibly hot. Somebody asking to touch you, dragging their thumb across your lip and then murmuring "I'd really like to kiss you. Can I?" is by far sexier than a person who just sloppily mashes their lips against yours. 
> 
> Consent, people. It's important and it's sexy.


End file.
